otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5 (2007)
627 ATA "The Year of the White Dragon" Year Six-Twenty-Seven After the Aegis of the First Age of Fastheld. :Here follows the account of the Year of the White Dragon, in which the Light returned to Fastheld to strike a balance with the Shadow, restoring a Duality to the Realm that had never been felt before. :A year in which the Empire grew in the wake of the sweeping changes that had been ushered in only weeks before the year turned; in which the Knights of the Empire were born anew, and the six great Houses regained influence over the territory that their vigilance had been granted over centuries before. :A year in which an expedition ventured into the Wildlands and discovered a reborn Crown's Refuge; in which deals were made with red dragons, and the depth of their cunning and deceptions were finally understood. In which a new race, the Syladris, were welcomed by the Wildlanders of the north, and aided in their quest to find out where they came from, and just who they were. :A year in which the Cult of the Dragon began their dark crusade against the people of Fastheld, and the citadel of Ebonhold began to show its true colors. ---- :'500 - The New Dawn :''Beneath the star-filled depths of a clouded obsidian night, Duchess Rowena Mikin travels to the ancient ruins of Arrow's Watch for a secret rendezvous with Serath Kahar following the Prince's recent diplomatic crusade at Fastheld Keep. It is to prove to be a night of revelations for the Empire beyond the ruins, the betrothed couple within, and an answer to a question long overdue. :'501 - News from the Roost :Lucius Nepos and Chaori Balsam trade news of Outroost Keep. :'502 - Direction :Norran Lomasa answers a message from his cousin, Winter Lomasa, to see her at the Snowflake Center. :'503 - Vying For Attention :Xerun Nillu bumps into Lucius Nepos, Kael Firelight, and Alainne Woodsong in the square of Hawk's Aerie. The exchange between the Viscountess and Nepos is politically charged, to say the least. :'504 - Scales and All :Thayndor Zahir, late from an abortive attempt to seek audience with Emperor Zolor Zahir, meets Rowena Mikin on the Palace Road. When the Duchess offers him a chance to separate truth from rumor concerning the Dark Pox, the young viper travels with her to the Halls of Healing for an educational evening. :'505 - Male Pattern Baldness :Sahna Nillu and Adaer Kahar get into a rather nasty arguement with interesting results. Thayndor Zahir, Ganeos Seamel and Lucius Nepos arrive to make the situation even messier. :'506 - Chain of Command :Thayndor Zahir musters a group for an expedition beyond the Aegis, but not everyone is happy with the chosen leadership. :'507 - The Fox and the Wolf :Vhramis Wolfsbane is summoned to the seemingly empty tavern of Bane's View by a shadowy, enigmatic figure known only as Fox. What is discussed there, and the quest that Vhramis accepts, charts a path for both the voyage of the Pride of Darkwater, and the very Empire of Fastheld itself. :'508 - Destined for Destruction :Adaer Kahar doesn't quite grasp the ramifications of his run-in with Sahna Nillu. Thayndor Zahir fills him in. :'509 - Don't Test Me :Lucius Nepos and Ester Shardwood come together for a clandestine meeting, and Cyneray Coolweather learns the hard way about dropping in on the conversation. :'510 - The Singing :Thayndor Zahir meets fellow Marked Mage Kael Firelight in a temple and calls him to muster at Darkwater Keep for the expedition beyond the Aegis. Kael warns the Noble about a different call entirely ... :'511 - Plans :''Leaders of the latest expedition beyond the Aegis meet at Darkwater Keep and plan their journey. In the process, they summarize much of what Fastheld knows about the Wildlands. :'512 - Without the Sun :A raven looks on as Celeste Mikin, Syton Temple and Thayndor Zahir talk of religion and the roles of mortal and divine in the coming days. :'513 - Revenants :Phantoms and echos look on from within the memory of the Sheltered Flame as Prince Serath Kahar finds his Lady, the Duchess Rowena Mikin, sat within the Great Hall of a lonely Keep. Enigma turns to question as the nature of the Prince is further revealed, as well as much darker portents, and glimmers of unforseen hope. :'514 - Brannigan's Special Ale :A wandering bard brings cheer to a cold night at the Hawk and Dove. :'514.5 - An Audience With The Duke :Count Thayndor Zahir of Darkwater has a brief encounter with a creature of legend: Grinning Burus. :'515 - A Royal Pain! :The first play ever produced in the Snowflake Center pains its audience. :'516 - Bleeding :Sahna Nillu sent her fiancee, Count Thayndor Zahir, a letter informing him she would not be marrying him after all. The Lord of Darkwater sends a letter of his own and follows it personally to seek his revenge. :'517 - Eseria Snaps :Eseria Kahar gets more than a sip of wine and friendly conversation on a visit to Sahna Nillu's Waterly House. :'518 - A Wedding :'' On the 21st Day of Whistlewind, 527, Lucius Nepos and Amalai Pinewood get married by the former Scourge Celeste Mikin. Several guests show up to witness the joyous occasion. :'519 - Insight :''Prologue: Plagued by nightmares, Syton Temple comes across Celeste Mikin and Duke Norran Lomasa. He shares his dreams with them, hoping to find some relief. :''Chapter 1: Syton Temple is summoned to Darkwater Keep by Count Thayndor Zahir. What he learns there could change his life forever. :''Chapter 2: Chaori Balsam, a healer who recently took the Mage's Mark, helps Syton Temple to find some answers, answers that he wasn't ready to hear. :''Chapter 3: Syton Temple shares words with a familiar beast on unhallowed ground, and Thayndor Zahir arrives with another shocking message--an apology. :'520 - Wild Horses :Countess Sahna Nillu manages to track down Prince Serath Kahar as he handles the final administration details to finalize the handing over of Freehaven to Imperial control. In the conversation that follows, fears and hopes come to light in equal measure as the two explore what it is for one to be marked by the Shadow's touch... :'521 - Grinning Tales :Part 1: Tavern Talk - Taran talks tavern tales with a Hedgehem local. :''Part 2: The Bait - Taran ups the ante in his quest to learn about the legend of the Grinning Burus. :''Part 3: Change of Course - Taran meets up with Thayndor Zahir, Lucius Nepos, Celeste Mikin, and Cyneray to seek out information on the Grinning Burus. :'522 - A Tangled Web :Baroness Eseria Kahar offers the former Scourge Celeste Mikin a shocking invitation. :'523 - A Question Of Desire :''The bard Taran, alone - for the moment - on the road to the Stanchion, runs across teleporting temptation. :'524 - Measurement of Unit :''The Constable of Sweetwater, Lucius Nepos, takes stock of the diverse selection of men and women who will form his expedition into the Wildlands. :'525 - Over Tea :Kael Firelight finds some answers in a talk with Ester Shardwood... and offers a few moral questions of his own. :'526 - New Traditions :Syton Temple encounters an mysterious woman. She takes him on the first steps towards discovering his power, and hints at much more. :'527 - The Eyes of Monsters :Grinning Burus is thwarted at Silver River Keep by a group of Fastheldians. :'528 - Oh, to be a Mikin :Adaer Kahar presents his case to the Council of Mikin in a hearing regarding his requested induction into the noble house. Tensions run high at the Sheltered Flame keep as the Mikin bloodline debates the man's intentions. :'529 - Clash of the Bears :Sahna Nillu and Oren Nillu converse and then clash over plans for the future. :'530 - Interlude :Celeste Mikin shares her troubles and concerns with her cousin, Rowena Mikin in between sessions of Adaer's hearing. Gossip, worries, and Rowena offers some words of her own... :'530.5 - The Verdict :''After many days of debate and some rather curious 'incidents' brought to light, Rowena Mikin makes her final ruling on Adaer's induction into the Mikin house. It is not an acceptance without strict conditions, however, as the Baron is quick to learn. :'531 - What We Leave Behind :A ranger and a rogue meet under the cover of caution and secrecy within the Lightholder Tavern beneath one wet and quiet night in Fastheld. That which is discussed forms the preclude to that which is to follow, and amidst the seemingly unsuspecting occupants of the establishment such meetings are held within, much of importance is discussed - hidden, as it is, in plain sight. :'532(A) - The Choices We Make :Duke Oren Nillu arrives at the Fastheld Keep to investigate why he has been summoned, only to find that things were not quite what he was expecting. Glimmers of truth and sparkles of lies shine before the Emperor and those who would stand watch as resolutions to choices made in the past now take place in the present. :'532(B) - The Paths We Walk :In the wake of the exchange between the Duke and the Emperor, Prince Serath Kahar remains behind to speak of things that only Zolor Zahir to hold witness to: that of the paths that have been walked, and the ones that now stretch out before them, and the Empire itself. :'533 - Gone Overboard :As the latest Expedition nears the Aegis, tensions rise among its members. A philosophical discussion turns dangerous when a crewmember unexpectedly disappears. :'534 - Halagh: Hello to Boomsticks :Hal'aster barges in on the Newvations Showoffery to present his latest invention, much to the chagrin of the Buroks-In-Answering. :'535 - Daggerford :Under cover of night, the crew of the Pride of Darkwater arrive within the heart of the Wildlands, encountering a dangerous point midway along the Jadesnake River known as Daggerford. Though the jagged teeth of rock that give the landmark its name are dangerous enough, it is not they that pose the biggest danger as the crew face off against the weather, the Shadow, and much more... :'536 - Mending :It is the fourth night since the Pride of Darkwater was wounded and ran aground at Daggerford. Though repairs are underway, the expedition is nonetheless stalled, and its voyagers are growing restless. As they while away their time, talk turns once more to religion and one crewmember's crisis of faith. :'537 - A Strange Turn Of Events :It has been near a week since the Pride of Darkwater was originally damaged, and it looks as if the expedition is about ready to leave as the final repairs are finished up. What starts off as a casual saunter down the river of course ends up with an interesting occurrence... :'538 - Cause and Effect :...an interesting occurrence that results in Vhramis Wolfbane dealing not only with the effects of Draconian Magic, but the cause of that magic himself: the red dragon, Val'sharax. Much is explained, much is revealed, and Vhramis learns a lesson about the dangers of trading with a member of the Red Dragonflight. :'539 - A Seamel's Coda :Taran, never one to leave things well enough alone, seeks out the mad Mehler Seamel in hopes of finding a few answers. It starts going badly the moment the bard finds him... :'540 - Expedition - Below Decks :A changing of the watch affords time for a brief discussion between expedition members Syton Temple and Vhramis Wolfsbane. :'541a - Tempest: Rain of Fire :'541b - Tempest: Exposition :'541c - Tempest: White Light :The crew of the Pride of Water finally make landfall west of Crown's Refuge in an anchorage that did not exist a year prior to this more recent expedition. The chronicle of the events that follow that landing tells the tale of the nature of what they discover upon that first night within the shadow of the Tempest; a tale in which death rains from above, a miracle is witnessed, a portant unfolds, a new race is encountered, an old friend is found, and one story ends with a new beginning... :'542 - A Gust in the Right Direction :The Fastheldian expedition, a day after their entrance to the camp, discusses much as they lick their wounds. People are healed, tempers flare and a plan is formulated loosely to relieving the siege, giving the Blood Guard and their new allies a possible burst of air towards their goal... :'543 - A Colloquy of Concordat :The unconventional siege of Crown's Refuge is put on hold for a night when the red dragon known as Val'sharax decides to pay a visit in order to collect Vhramis Wolfsbane's half of a recently negotiated trade agreement. However, the dragon has a new proposal to make, one that could quickly resolve many of their problems. But at what cost? :'544 - Outfoxed :In the evening that follows the events of the night before, Syton Temple and Vhramis Wolfsbane debate the costs and gains of dealing with Val'sharax. When the former Justiciar Soravyn Zahir enters the discussion, only then do they realize the true consequences of dealing with a red dragon. :'545 - Barter :Looking to refresh the food stores of the Wildlands Expedition, Thayndor Zahir taps into the wine supply of the Pride of Darkwater. :'546 - The Lady :The enigma of the Syladris emerges from her shelter for the first time since her imprisonment in Tempest Spire and answers a few curious questions with riddles of her own. :'547 - Stand Against the Rain :Searching for relief from his troubling dreams, Syton Temple seeks out Archmage Tshepsi of Crown's Refuge. Amidst a raging storm, some of his questions are answered, but many more are raised. :'548 - Snake and Bear :At the edge of Crown's Refuge, Kael Firelight, Imperial Freelander and Keiresa, a foundling Syladri, talk of chains and freedoms, dreams and the possession of trees. :'549 - Velveteen :(Placeholder - Rar) :'550 - Challengers of the Unknown :Wrongstopper Hal'gus and dirigible pilot Hal'gwynt go to Southlookery, where one of the outpost workers has turned up dead. The investigation reveals something strange in the Dragonspine Mountains... :'551 - Blackfox and Rockwolf :How a Wildlander huntress met a Fastheldian wolf and ended up the target of a Noble's arrow. :'552 - Unanimous :The Imperial expedition has an impromptu meeting at the Golden Dragon tavern in Crown's Refuge. The group discusses their next move, and ultimately decides on a new direction... home. :'552.5 - Right :Milora Lomasa and Kael Firelight spin a tale of guilt, shame, woe ... and hypocrisy. :'553a - Burning Man: Flames :The bard Taran Songbird and Varal Mikin find a casual conversation interrupted by the intrusion of a man who takes 'flaming' rather too seriously... :'553b - Burning Man: Before the Fire :Taran Songbird and Varal Mikin, following the whispers of a healer's death in a fire, go to investigate. :'553c - Burning Man: The Burn :Following the light of the burning mage, Taran Songbird, Syton Temple and Lucius Nepos wind up touring the Eastwatch marshes... :'554 - Black Wings :At the behest of the Pathfinder Rangers, Taran Songbird is summoned to Wildling Reach. What he finds there is more than what he expected, and the bard soon finds himself caught between the struggles of various factions within the Empire. :'554.5 - Black Words :Leaving the village of Wildling Reach and all that it revealed behind him, Taran Songbird begins his errand for Prince Serath Kahar. However, it would seem that the Cult of the Dragon have other ideas... :'555 - To A Lady In His Shield :Taran Songbird finishes half his errand for Serath Kahar, bringing a lost friend to Lucius Nepos. :'555.5 - A Bow-Shot From Her Bower-Eaves :Taran Songbird finishes his errand for Serath Kahar, bringing a lost friend to Vhramis Wolfsbane, and a little news. :'556 - Propriety :Vhramis Wolfsbane and Lucius Nepos travel to Fastheld Keep in order to finally relay the details of the second Wildlands Expedition to the Emperor Zolor Zahir. However, it is not long before they discover that while they may have left the Wildlands behind them, the Wildlands have not left them in turn. :'557 - What price? :Taran Songbird, Celeste Mikin, Vhramis Wolfsbane and Meian Skygleam receive a strange gift from the late night visitor that has been coming to visit Night's Edge for the last few days. :'558 - May I? :Rowena Mikin has a late night visit from Celeste Mikin discussing the birth of Night's Edge Monastery. :'559 - Will you stay? :Celeste Mikin sits and talks to Meian about the meaning of Night's Edge Monastery. :'560 - Chapel of Light :Celeste Mikin and Vhramis Wolfsbane get some late night visitors to the Night's Edge Monastery. Seems everyone stopped by to say hello when the Norran Lomasa and Milora Lomasa come to visit. And our favorite and considerate stone mason Griedan. :'561 - Good Business :''Necessity and coincidence force Celeste Mikin and Milora Lomasa to have a grown-up chat, mediated by Taran. Category:Chiaroscuro Logs